Memory Dreams
by waterlily6
Summary: Kurama has a dream and Kuronue is in it and Hiei wakes Kurama up. WARNING shonen ai or yaoi KxK & KxH maybe some of another...
1. Just A Dream

~*~Edited~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I Do...NOT...own this.  
  
Chapter Title: Just A Dream  
  
A/N: This is just a one shot fic. Also my italics don't seem to be working so ~* ~ means a dream as you could probably guess without me telling you. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A baby Shuichi was surrounded by bars, like a crib, then the bars widened and grew to look like trees, and Shuichi grew into a teenager.  
  
'What is going on? Am I dreaming?' Kurama thought as he watched himself in his Youko form come into view followed by Kuronue. Kuronue disappeared from Kurama's view, as did his Youko form.  
  
"Hello Kurama." Kuronue's voice said beside Kurama's right ear, his breath moving Kurama's hair lightly and tickling his cheek. Kurama turned swiftly his red hair changing silver as he changed into his Youko form.  
  
"Kuronue?" Kurama whispered as the one he was speaking to appear from the shadows.  
  
"What happened? I- I thought you died." Kurama said his hair suddenly blowing up in the unexpected wind.  
  
"You're dreaming, of course. You should know that by now." Kuronue's voice echoed around the two figures.  
  
"It seemed real for a little bit a while ago, it still seems real." Kurama responded.  
  
"This must be a good dream then." Kuronue smirked, tracing his hand along Kurama's chin, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Yes . . . But why am I dreaming of you after all these years?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"The day I died. It will be 17 years tomorrow"  
  
Kuronue started fading into the shadows that he had come from, brushing his lips against Kurama's, like a ghost, as his voice echoed in a whispered voice "I wish you well. Kurama."  
  
"No wait! Kuronue!" Kurama yelled and ran forward but seemed to be going nowhere.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama wake up!" Hiei's voice called from the shadows that faded into light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei stood over Kurama's sleeping form, which looked as if he was struggling in his sleep.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama wake up!" Hiei yelled quietly.  
  
Kurama moaned, stretched, and blinked his eyes along with a yawn. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was outside your window and you talking in your sleep was annoying me." Hiei responded.  
  
"I was talking in my sleep? What did I say?" Kurama asked tilting his head.  
  
'He looks so cute . . . ' Hiei thought as he said "Kuronue." A slightly pained expression fluttered across his face.  
  
Kurama saw this and took Hiei's hand in his, holding it to his face, and said, "It was more of a memory then a dream, Hiei."  
  
Hiei shook off Kurama's hands and replied coldly, "Hn. Do you think I care?" Then turned to the open window to go back to the tree that he had claimed his.  
  
"Wait Hiei." Kurama said standing and walking to the little demon.  
  
Hiei tensed as he felt Kurama place a hand on his shoulder. "It's still dark out, and it's late. Please stay, Hiei." Kurama said turning Hiei to look at him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei studied the kitsune as he pleaded silently with his eyes. "Very Well." Hiei said a little annoyed that Kurama could basically control him so easily.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I thought of the dream part at about one am before I went to sleep and had my own weird dream...that doesn't matter though does it? Lol ^_^ Hope you all liked this pointless fanfic! Btw, I'm not really sure how long it would be since Kuronue's death so just go with it please? Thanks ^_^  
  
~*~Edited~*~ 


	2. With Me

A/N: I thought maybe I could try to continue this, not sure how it'll go though since I don't consider myself all to . . .romantic I suppose . . .I think this will be for my (and possibly others) amusement and a challenge for myself ^ ^ Yay me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with YYH . . . I don't think . . . o.O  
  
Chapter Title: With Me  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama said hugging Hiei's shoulders slightly. Hiei tensed uncomfortably but stood still. Kurama yawned into Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Kurama, you should go to sleep." Hiei's voice rang out quietly but toneless.  
  
"Hiei . . ." Kurama said tiredly, pulling Hiei lightly by his shoulder towards his bed. "Hiei, please stay with me. . ."  
  
"Baka, I already said I would." Hiei's blood red orbs clouded with confusion to the kitsune's actions. Kurama sat down onto his bed pulling Hiei with him, still hugging his shoulders.  
  
Kurama chuckled into Hiei's neck, "No. I mean stay ~with~ me. Here." Tightening his arms around Hiei's abdomen. Hiei's skin prickled when Kurama brushed his lips against his neck.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Hiei questioned harshly, heat rising to his face. Kurama remained silent and his hold loosened to fall into Hiei's lap and his head onto Hiei's left shoulder. Hiei let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. Moving slowly, Hiei laid Kurama unto the bed and covered him as he had seen Kurama's human mother do a few times before.  
  
As Hiei began to walk towards the window, Kurama grabbed his hand. "You said you'd stay . . ." Kurama whispered not opening his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei practically yelled out of frustration. Kurama didn't answer just pulled Hiei unto the bed, hugging him to his body.  
  
"Kurama! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Hiei yelled softly, kicking the sheets and twisting to get out of the bed. The only noise that met Hiei's ears was soft breathing, feeling Kurama's chest rise and fall against his back. For a while Hiei just lay there, then gave up and closed his eyes.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Shuichi, it's time to get up!" Shiori yelled from downstairs. There was a smell of eggs and toast coming from the kitchen. Kurama awoke slightly feeling warmth coming from another body on his bed but seeing nothing.  
  
"Shuichi? Are you up?" another yell came, this time from the stairway.  
  
Waking fully, Kurama sat up quickly, making sure not to move the sleeping form next to him, and jumped gracefully out of bed to stick his head out of the doorway of his room. "Yes, I'm up mother. I'll be right down."  
  
"Alright, take your time." Shiori smiled.  
  
"Okay, mother." Kurama pulled his head back into his room and walking over to his bed.  
  
"Hiei. It's time for you to wake up." Kurama spoke quietly, bending towards Hiei's face. Hiei's eyes blinked open slowly, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled sitting up quickly, eyes wide.  
  
"Shhh! Quiet! Do you want my mother to hear you?" Kurama smiled at Hiei's obvious confusion.  
  
"I don't care." Hiei pouted slightly, looking away from Kurama.  
  
"I have to go now Hiei, feel free to stay if you would like." Kurama said gathering cloths from a dresser and a closet, then disappearing into another room.  
  
Kurama eventually came out of the other room wearing a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. When he looked around the room he saw Hiei had left so he just went downstairs to breakfast.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: What do you think? I'm building a relationship! Amazing . . . anyway I'm going to try to continue this, with a plot! ^ ^;; I wonder what it will be. . . I will come up with something though :P Reviews are very welcome! Flames will be used for a bonfire ^_^ 


End file.
